The Love of the Enemies
by Takutolover1
Summary: When Bella goes to save Edward, things don't turn out the way she hoped it would. Edward attacks her because he thinks she is an illusion. Alec has fallen in love with her at first sight. Will he be able to change her in time to save her? Read to find out *ADOPTED BY Moonlightprincess1619 *
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

_Please don't let anything happen to him! _I cried to myself as I ran towards the Clock Tower. _I know that he doesn't love me anymore because he left me, but I can't let him kill himself out of guilt. It's my fault he thinks I'm dead. If only I hadn't jumped off that stupid cliff!_

As I pushed my way through the crowd of red-cloaked figures, I saw the Clock Tower. I looked at the base of the tower, looking for him, but all I saw were two cloaked figures standing over his shirt. The cloaks that these figures wore looked nothing like the red sea behind me. They were a dark maroon and had this ancient look to them.

As I ran up to them, not worrying about who they might be, they grabbed me each by the arm and took me into the shadows. When we were fully hidden in the darkness, they removed there hoods and I gasped with fear as I stared into the red eyes of the female vampire in front of me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked me with an impatient high pitched voice.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

"Then come with us," said a very hesitant male voice from beside her.

I looked over at him, expecting him to be as scary as the female next to him. I was taken by surprise as this feeling of calm over took me as I stared into his red eyes. They weren't glaring at me like the female's eyes were. They were staring at me with complete wonder.

"Okay," I agreed.

I started to feel this pressure on my mind, but soon it faded away. The male looked at the female with worry in his eyes, but it soon went away as he tore a piece of fabric off his cloak and blind folded me.

Alec's POV

As I spotted the girl running towards us, my non-beating heart exploded with emotions. As she got to us, my sister, Jane, and I grabbed her arms and pulled her into the shadows. When we pulled our hoods off, I watched as her muddy brown eyes widen with fear. I wanted to wrap her in my arms so that she wouldn't feel scared.

_Wait, what am I thinking? She is in love with that stupid Edward! And plus she might even be dead before the day is over!_

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Jane asked.

"Y-yes," she said with a shaky voice.

"Then come with us," I said hesitantly as I stared at her.

She looked over at me and the fear in her eyes vanished. She stared at me as if she were calm and as if I were a friend.

"Okay."

I started to use my power to blind her so that she couldn't see where we were going, but I felt a block around her mind. I stopped and looked over at Jane, who was starring wide eye at me.

Then I tore my cloak sleeve and blind folded Isabella, picked her up, and carried her off, not wanting to think of her beautiful body against mine in my arms.

**AN: I hope y'all liked the first chapter. It's my first fan fic so please tell me your opinions! Review! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I don't know why, but I didn't fight the male vampire as he picked me up into his arms and started to carry me. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I felt safe being in his arms. I felt the wind rush past me as he ran with vampire speed.

It took about 3 seconds to get to where we were going, and he set me down. He took the blind fold off of my eyes and I looked around. We were standing in front of a large ancient door. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned to see the male vampire looking at me.

"Follow me," he said.

"Okay."

I followed him through the big doors into an ancient throne room. In the front of the room sat three male vampires in the same cloaks as the vampire in front of me. The vampire in the middle stood up as we walked into the room.

"Ah, Alec, Jane, you have brought us the beautiful Isabella Swan."

_Oh, so that's his name. Alec…_

"As you wished, Aro."

"Come. Give me your hand."

Alec walked up to Aro and put his hand in his.

"AH! This can't be! Isabella, come here!" Aro yelled.

I obediently walked up to him. He grabbed my hand then dropped it as if I burned.

"I hear nothing!"

The other vampires behind Aro leap to their feet and were instantaneously by my side.

"What do you mean, brother?" The blonde vampire asked.

"Caius, my brother, I cannot read her mind. My dear Jane, let's see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we Jane?"

"Yes, Aro," Jane looked at me with sadness in my eyes.

I started to run, but Alec grabbed me and stopped me.

"It will only last a few seconds," he reassured me.

But as Jane started to do whatever she was supposed to do, Alec's grip tightened, though not too tight.

As seconds passed, nothing happened. Then Aro was clapping.

"Wonder! Isabella is immune to all of us!" he exclaimed as she stared at me with fascination.

"M-may I speak?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Isabella!"

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Felix, bring Mr. Cullen in, please. We have a surprise for him!"

A buff vampire left the room and returned seconds later with Edward. He didn't see me as Felix threw him to the ground in front of Aro. Alec let go of my arm and I ran to Edward and embraced him.

"Edward, I'm alive! Please look at me, I'm alive! I had to come here so that you wouldn't kill yourself!" I cried.

Slowly Edward turned his head to me. I saw in spark in his black eyes which I hope was recognition.

I was about to say that I loved him as he reached for my face, but then I felt his stony hand grasp my neck and squeezed.

"You're not Bella! My love is dead!" was all I heard as I fell into swirling blackness.

**AN: So what do you think? I hope you like it! In the next chapter Alec is going to try to do anything to save Bella. Can anyone guess what will happen to Edward? If y'all guess right I will give a shout out for y'all! I love ya you amazing readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give a shout out for Jazzper'sGirl and XZazaX! You guessed right! I also want to say thanks to all the amazing reviews I have gotten. I don't know what I would do without y'all. And I want to say that I agree with you Ta1ia; Edward is an idiot!**

**Also I want to say thank you to Francescaakafranniebearr8! Thanks for helping me with my story Fran! Love ya!**

**Also you guys should so read her first fanfic: Misunderstood! It's really awesome!**

**Thanks!**

**Alec's POV:**

I watched in horror as Edward's hands wrapped around Isabella's throat. I saw as the veins in her neck exploded from the force of Edward's hand, and I heard as her neck snapped.

Only a few milliseconds later, I hurled myself at him. Jane had already gotten Isabella out of his grasp as Felix, Demetri, and I flew upon him. As we tore him limb from limb, I heard Aro demanding Jane to take her to the guest room. Then he spoke to me.

"Alec, your brothers will finish him off. I want you to go with Jane, and I want you to turn her. I trust you to protect and save your new sister in the Volturi guard!"

"Yes, Aro." I replied as I followed my sister's scent.

_Though I don't plan on her being a sister._

_Wait, what am I thinking? Am I in love with this unique creature I hardly know?_

When I had finally bounded into the guest room, my sister had already had everything set up for me. I bounded to Isabella's side and looked at my sister.

"Jane-" I started but was interrupted by her worried voice.

"Can you hurry up and save my future sister-in-law?" she whispered frantically.

"Wait, what?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, I know how you feel about her! I'm your twin, remember?" she said as she smiled at me.

"I don't even know how I feel about her," I whispered.

But before she answered, I bent my head down to Isabella and kissed her softly on the lips. Then, I bent down and felt my teeth puncture her delicate skin in the crease of her neck. I started to bite all over her arms and legs. Then I bit her breast right over her heart, hoping that the venom in that bite would go straight to her heart.

As I sat down next to her and waited for her to start thrashing with pain, but she never did. Then I heard someone stroll into the room.

"Alec, you did well. Marcus also told me something interesting happened when you stopped Isabella from running off when Jane tried using her power on her," I heard Aro say.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned towards him.

"He said that there was a bond between the two of you when you first arrived, but when you touched her to stop her, the bond strengthened. He told me that you two are true soul mates."

"True soul mates?" I asked right before Isabella's heart started beating like helicopter blades.

I instantaneously turned towards her.

I watched her eyes as her heart beat towards its last beat. Then there was nothing but silence. No one was breathing, and Isabella's heart was no longer beating. Then she opened her eyes, and I stared into bright ruby red eyes.

**Bella's POV:**

As I was swirling in blackness, I saw memories from my childhood flash above me as if it were a movie. Also, as I watched the movie of my life, my whole body was burning. I tried moving, but I felt as if something was holding me down.

As I silently burned from the inside out, I saw my latest memory flash before me.

I saw as Edward was carried into the throne room, and as I ran towards him. Then I saw as he grabbed my neck and he said that I wasn't Bella; that I was dead. Couldn't he smell my scent and tell that it was me? I suddenly felt angry towards him as my heart started beating frantically. I saw the image turn red as it vanished.

I lied there as the fire within my legs, toes, arms, and fingers all started to travel its way into my heart.

Suddenly as my heart was consumed by all of my fire, my heart stuttered and then stopped.

I suddenly realized what must have happened. The Volturi must have turned me to save my life. I was thankful.

Then I opened my eyes and looked into the worried eyes of Alec, and smiled.

**AN: I hoped y'all enjoyed it! Please review! Please tell me if its good or bad! I want to know your opinions so that I can fix it and make y'all happy! Also, thanks for all the reviews from the first two chapters! Thanks you so much everybody! Love y'all! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I had 3 STAAR tests in row and now I have finals coming up and stuff. So I'm sorry again. And I will say it again and again. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! So here is chapter 4=)!**

**ALEC'S POV:**

I watched as her rosy lips curved upwards into a breath-taking smile. I stared into her ruby eyes and smiled back. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, realizing too late that I called her love.

"Did you kill Edward?" her new bell-like voice asked.

"Yes, Demetri, Felix, and I all killed him," I was worried now. What if she hates me for killing him?

Then she grinned again.

"Good," she smirked.

I broke into a sudden smile at her words. As I remembered what Aro had told me, Isabella's smirk turned into a smile of joy.

"Is this why I feel something for you even though I don't even know you?" she suddenly asked.

What?

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" I asked.

"I'm talking about us being true soul mates; that we have a bond between us."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I read your mind, that's how," she replied calmly.

She can read minds?

**Bella's POV:**

She can read minds?

I giggled.

"Of course I can read minds, silly!"

"Okay, then what am I thinking?" he replied.

I listened.

She is so beautiful. I'm in love with her! Wait, don't think that! She could be telling the truth! Oh, but I wish I could kiss her! I giggled and leaned forward and placed my lips on his. As our lips touched, my mind and unbeating heart exploded with emotions. The kiss continued to get deeper as I felt Alec's tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as I heard lightning strike outside the window. I pulled away to stare into his maroon eyes.

"Your wish is granted," I gasped out.

I heard him growl as he pulled my head towards his. His lips enveloped mine in a ferocious kiss. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and slowly danced with his tongue. Then I heard someone cough.

I pulled away to see Jane smiling and Aro smirking.

"Aro!" I gasped.

"My sweet Isabella, how are you feeling?" he asked me as Alec's arms wrapped around my waist.

As his arms touched my body, there seemed to be a fire in my lower abdomen.

I screamed and fell to my knees in pain.

"Isabella!" I heard all three scream.

As the pain resided, I looked up to see all three kings and the entire guard standing in my room. Alec was on his knees beside me with a worried look.

"Isabella, are you okay? What happened?" he asked me frantically.

"I just suddenly got a horrible pain in my stomach when you touched me."

Then I saw a mist over Felix's head.

"Alec, do you see that mist over Felix's head?" I asked him as Felix looked up, confused.

Alec turned and stared wide-eyed as the mist suddenly enveloped Felix. Suddenly Felix was yelling at Alec.

"Alec, give me my sight back, you son of a bitch!"

"Felix, I'm not doing that," he said as he stared at me.

Then the mist exited him and came to me and disappeared.

"Did I do that?" I asked.

"Wonderful! Isabella can absorb powers! She could be the most powerful vampire ever!" Aro exclaimed.

I smiled as I realized what he said. He loves power so…do that mean he will accept me?

"Isabella, how would you like it if you became the Princess of Volterra?" Aro suddenly asked me.

"I loved to!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and threw my arms around my new father.

Vampires accepted me! No more Mrs. Human-weak Bella! She is gone forever. Now there is Princess Isabella Volturi, and also lover of Alec Volturi. Vampire world: Here I come!

**AN: I hoped you liked it. Review some ideas for the next chapter and I might use one…or a few. Lol=) Again I am sorry I took forever to update. Also thanks for all the amazing reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**Hey all you awesome readers! I'm sorry if you think this is an update. I need you help though. I am having a bad case of writer's block and I was wondering if y'all had any idea for the story. If you do just review your idea and I might use some! Thankies! I loves y'all!**

**In and out,**

**Takutolover1!**


	6. Chapter 6: AN

I'm Sorry, but I am putting this story on hold unless any of you guys want to adopt this story. If anyone does, just PM me and I will send you the chapters so that you can publish them. Again I am sorry! :O

Over and out,

Takutolover1


	7. Chapter 7:Adopted

**AN:** So The Love of the Enemies has finally been adopted! Moonlightprincess1619 has adopted it and it is officially up and running! Sorry I couldn't finish it myself, but I just ran out of ideas. But don't worry! I believe that Moonlightprincess1619 is perfectly capable of making my story even greater!

Over and out,

Takutolover1


End file.
